Parapluie de Noël
by Hasegawa-algue
Summary: [Secret Santa 2019, Collectif Noname] Pour ma chère Maya Holmes! Sherlock se réfugia dans un café alors que la neige prenait possession des rues de Londres. Les jolis yeux du barman le réchauffèrent aussi sûrement que se tasse de thé, bien que cela soit scientifiquement impossible!
1. Chapter 1

**Ma très chère Maya, surpriiiiiiiise !**

**Je te souhaite de Joyeuses Fêtes !**

**Voici ton UA Coffe shop, j'espère que cela te plaira !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Sherlock secoua son parapluie pour le débarrasser de la couche de neige qui l'alourdissait, et entra sans plus attendre dans le petit café qui faisait l'angle de la rue. Il n'avait pas prévu de s'arrêter en rentrant de sa balade forcée, mais la soudaine tempête de neige l'avait convaincu. En sortant de chez lui, il escomptait passer une jolie après-midi à enquêter, bien emmitouflé dans son caban en laine, avant de rentrer chez lui, enfin débarrassé de son ennui. Madame Hudson, son baromètre personnel, lui avait promis un sale temps toute la journée, mais il avait trop besoin d'action pour s'arrêter à la météo déplaisante. Heureusement pour lui il avait eu la présence d'esprit de prendre le parapluie (tendu par sa logeuse) en sortant, et cela lui avait bien servi quand, à 16h, les flocons s'étaient mis à dégringoler du ciel et que tous les taxis avaient désertés les rues de Londres.

Légèrement refroidi de son excitation post-résolution-d'une-enquête (d'une banalité affligeante, soit dit en passant, une honte à son génie) par la température peu clémente, il accueillit la chaleur de la pièce avec gratitude. Il essuya consciencieusement ses chaussures sur le paillasson à l'entrée, déposa son parapluie dans le seau ouvragé placé à cet effet à côté de la porte, avant de relever la tête pour considérer l'endroit.

L'établissement respirait... eh bien... peut-être pas le calme, mais au moins la bonne humeur. Une radio diffusait quelque part une musique entraînante, mais pas trop forte, qui couvrait légèrement les discussions enjouées des groupes de personnes déjà installées. Sherlock considéra, un peu dubitatif, les nombreuses chaises dépareillées qui entouraient les tables basses, elles aussi toutes différentes. Le mélange hétéroclite de fauteuils à hauts dossiers à côté de chaises en bois, tous recouverts de plaid et de coussins moelleux, donnait au pub un aspect convivial, rehaussé par les guirlandes accrochées au mur. A terre, des tapis étouffaient le bruit des pas sur le parquet foncé. Tout ça lui semblait correct, pour ce qu'il en avait à faire, et suffirait parfaitement en attendant que la neige décide de s'arrêter.

Sherlock se dirigea vers le comptoir, lui aussi en bois, où s'alignaient les tireuses à bière et les machines à café. Derrière le meuble s'affairait un homme, que Sherlock prit le temps de détailler. Jeune, petite taille mais pas bien en dessous de la moyenne nationale, carrure aussi moyenne mais les épaules robustes, dos droit, coupe courte et entretenue, mains habiles occupée à sécher efficacement des verres. Tout en fredonnant un air de rockabilly, l'homme se déhanchait sur la musique en replaçant les verres sur l'étagère derrière le bar, secouant son derrière sans beaucoup de grâce selon Sherlock. Même s'il devait bien admettre que le mouvement avait un certain charme. L'homme finit par se rendre compte qu'il avait du public, et fit passer son torchon sur son épaule couverte d'un pull au motif déstabilisant, au bas mot, en se tournant vers lui.

\- Bonjour monsieur, que puis-je pour vous ? demanda poliment le barman.

Sherlock considéra un instant l'ardoise suspendue au mur, jolie diversion pour éviter de regarder trop ouvertement le charmant sourire qui lui faisait face.

\- Un thé, nuage de lait, un sucre, serait parfait.

\- Et un thé pour le gentleman ! claironna-t-il.

Sherlock haussa un sourcil face à ce débordement d'énergie un peu exagéré face à une simple commande mais ne fit que le remercier, avant d'aller prendre place dans la salle. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil à oreillettes très confortable, d'un velours rouge râpé brodé d'un vieux fil doré. Ancien et rassurant... Sherlock se laissa glissement plus profondément contre l'assise, les mains jointes sous le menton, alors qu'il profitait de la chaleur de l'endroit et des murmures apaisants des conversations pour repasser les détails de l'enquête à la loupe de son esprit. Au travers des carreaux jaunes aux croisillons de bois qui ouvraient une grande fenêtre sur un petit parc, Sherlock regardait sans la voir la neige qui tombait toujours, mais moins fort, et le temps que son thé arrive, quelques clients étaient ressortis de l'établissement, le laissant seul avec le barman.

Celui-ci le sortit de sa torpeur en posant une tasse fumante sur la table basse de bois sombre en face de lui. Sherlock nota rapidement le petit sous-tasse affublé d'un ridicule bonhomme de neige, avant de remercier le barman.

\- De rien, monsieur... répondit-il avec bonhommie, sans faire mine de s'éloigner de la table.

\- Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes, finit-il par se présenter, en se demandant si c'est l'information que cherchait le barman.

\- Ravi Sherlock, moi c'est John!

Apparemment oui, puisque John semblait vouloir être sociable s'il en croyait la main tendue sans plus de cérémonie, que Sherlock serra.

\- Dites, je peux m'assoir avec vous ? Il n'y a plus personne et j'aurais bien besoin thé moi aussi !

Vraiment sociable.

\- Si vous le désirez, répondit Sherlock, un peu surpris.

John repartit au bar se préparer sa tasse, laissant à Sherlock le temps de s'interroger sur ce comportement étrange. Il n'était pas habituel pour lui de recevoir d'attention aussi chaleureuse au premier abord. En général son air froid ne plaisait pas à beaucoup, et ceux qui s'obstinaient à vouloir une conversation fuyaient au bout de deux phrases en moyenne, il avait fait ses calculs. La vérité ne faisait jamais plaisir, il l'avait compris bien assez tôt. Eh bien, il verrait si ce John résisterait plus longtemps que les autres à son honnêteté. Il n'allait certainement pas changer sa façon de se comporter pour ses jolis y- pour lui faire plaisir.

John reparut bien vite, une nouvelle tasse à la main (elle aussi ornée d'un affreux motif de Noël, quelle obsession !) et s'installa sur une chaise basse en face de Sherlock. Dos toujours droit, mais posture ouverte, sourire chaleureux. Vraiment inhabituel. Il remarqua le regard rapide qui le détailla avant de revenir se concentrer sur son visage, lui-même suivant avec attention les mouvements des yeux aux iris bleues cerclées de noir, le papillonnement des paupières, l'implantation droite des cils blonds...

-Alors, que faites-vous dans le coin ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu dans le quartier ! questionna son interlocuteur.

Sherlock en sursauta presque et eut conscience de plisser suspicieusement les yeux, ce qui mit légèrement mal à l'aise John, avant de se reprendre.

\- Je n'habite pas dans le quartier. Je suis venu pour le... travail, expliqua-t-il.

-Quel genre de travail ? demanda aussi sec John.

-Détective consultant. Je conseille la police quand celle-ci n'arrive pas à résoudre un cas. Ce qui arrive régulièrement et ne rassure pas quant à la sécurité des rues de Londres...

John laissa échapper un rire, pas indigné pour un sous de son dédain envers les forces de police.

\- Ca m'a l'air intéressant tout ça... Détective donc... Vous êtes une sorte d'enquêteur ? Comme Hercule Poirot ?

Sherlock tiqua à la comparaison, lui, semblable à ce personnage ridicule ? Piqué au vif, il rétorqua :

\- Je suis bien plus efficace. Et je fonde mes analyses sur la science de la déduction, et non pas sur quelque intuition hasardeuse !

\- Bien, bien, Monsieur le détective, et comment procédez-vous, alors ?

-J'observe, j'analyse, je déduis.

Un petit rire éclata dans l'air. Ce John se payait sa tête, manifestement peu impressionné, le sourire narquois mal dissimulé derrière sa tasse, dont le renne anatomiquement incorrect le défiait du regard. Se détachant de cette vision déplaisante, il se reconcentra sur John, pour découvrir qu'il n'était pas vraiment hostile, seulement... Joueur. Et cela faisait plus de deux phrases ! Sherlock se décida donc à lui donner sa chance, et repéra quelques nouveaux détails significatifs avant de se lancer dans sa tirade.

\- Vous êtes étudiant en médecine, dans une Ecole militaire. Vous vous tenez trop droit dans cette chaise au dossier enfoncé pour ne pas être habitué à la posture des militaires. De plus vous avez les épaules plus larges que nécessaire pour votre carrure, vos avant-bras sont musclés, vos jambes aussi, visible malgré l'épaisseur du jean. Pratique sportive régulière donc, mais pas de blessure particulière, plutôt un entraînement quotidien qu'un sport de combat ou d'équipe. Médecin militaire, vos doigts tâchés d'encre, callosités et légères coupures sur les phalanges, faites attention avec vos scalpels, plus le livre d'anatomie derrière le comptoir. Vous prenez ce job dans un bar calme pour arrondir vos fins de mois tout en révisant en heure creuse.

\- Impressionnant ! félicita John.

Un sourire sincère éclaira son visage, avant de redevenir mutin.

\- Ou alors, vous auriez pu lire le badge d'habilitation encore à ma ceinture, ajouta-t-il en secouant le petit papier plastifié, effectivement accroché à sa taille.

Sherlock tira la grimace, peu ravi de se faire ainsi rabattre le caquet.

\- Mais c'est vraiment impressionnant, tout de même, ajouta John aimablement.

Devant le mutisme boudeur de Sherlock, il ajouta :

\- Pas que ça doive vous attirer la sympathie de tout le monde par contre.

\- Vous êtes perspicace, remarqua sèchement Sherlock.

\- Vous dites cela comme si c'était une surprise ! Vous n'êtes pas le seul petit malin assis à cette table ! rétorqua John d'un ton amusé.

Sherlock se dérida sous la boutade. Ce John ne semblait pas vouloir se vexer de son attitude peu avenante, ni de son ton sec ou de ses remarques sans délicatesse, qu'on lui reprochait si régulièrement. Il était toujours là et lui souriait invariablement en sirotant sa tasse. Si Sherlock n'était pas... eh bien, n'était pas ce qu'il était, il aurait vu là une chance à saisir auprès d'un joli jeune homme, ouvert à la conversation.

Cependant, comme il n'allait pas à la conversation, se fut la conversation qui vint à lui.

\- Vous avez quand même l'air plus aimable quand vous souriez. Un peu plus et j'ai cru que vous alliez me mordre ! pointa John en riant.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de mordre pour faire fuir les gens, d'habitude, constata-t-il.

\- Je veux bien vous croire, approuva John, rieur.

Sherlock tenta un sourire en coin, charmé malgré lui par la bonhommie de son interlocuteur. Interlocuteur qui semblait, lui, attendre un peu de conversation de sa part.

\- Et sinon, pourquoi avoir choisi l'Ecole Militaire ? tenta-t-il.

Il connaissait la réponse, bien sûr, ou du moins s'en doutait fortement, mais il sentait l'envie bizarre de garder John près de lui, quitte à s'engluer dans une conversation sans intérêt. Pitié, que Mycroft ne le sache jamais.

\- Vous n'avez pas deviné ? Pardon, ne me regardez pas comme ça, vous ne l'avez pas déduit ?

\- Si, mais il parait que parler à la place des autres indispose les gens, expliqua Sherlock, du ton le plus morne de son répertoire.

Pourtant il ne put empêcher sa bouche de former un petit sourire, sincère cette fois, devant la pertinence des remarques de John.

\- Je vous remercie pour votre délicatesse Sherlock mais on va s'épargner ça. Dites-moi plutôt, comment s'est passé votre enquête ? enfin, si vous avez le droit d'en parler...

\- Je ne suis pas tenu au secret... Cela vous intéresse vraiment ? s'enquit-il, déstabilisé.

\- Eh bien oui ! C'est pas tous les jours qu'un détective consultant peut me faire part de ses lumières !

Sherlock le considéra, circonspect, avant de se décider.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'on obtient en lâchant trois oies sauvages dans un 10m² ?

\- Non mais je suis sûr que c'est intéressant !

John se pencha vers lui, les coudes sur les genoux, attentif. Et Sherlock commença son récit.

Deux heures plus tard, la neige avait fini de tomber et il faisait déjà nuit noire sous la chape de nuages bas qui étouffait Londres depuis deux mois. Les deux tasses de thé avaient été finies et remplies à nouveau par John.

Ce charmant John. Intéressant John. John qui ne se hérissait pas à l'entente de détails crus, merci sa formation de médecin, mais qui ne faisait pas non plus montre de curiosité morbide. John qui ne se formalisait pas de sa propre excitation devant un meurtre sanguinolent mais assez mystérieux pour le tenir concentré plus de trente minutes. Joli John aussi, avec ses yeux bleus, d'une nuance très prononcée, tirant sur le bleu dénim, que Sherlock s'escrimait à ne pas remarquer, John et son sourire mutin sur ses lèvres fines.

Et surtout John qui ne faisait pas grand-chose pour cacher son propre intérêt, si Sherlock s'en remettait, comme toujours, à ses déductions. Pupilles dilatées, posture ouverte, à l'aise, constamment penché vers lui. Regard qui circulait de ses yeux à ses lèvres. Sherlock n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de provoquer un tel intérêt, en tout cas un intérêt qui durait plus longtemps que ses habituelles cinq minutes réglementaires de conversation. Bien sûr son physique arrangeant faisait tourner quelques têtes sur son passage... Puis il ouvrait la bouche. Mais pas avec John. John l'écoutait et riait.

\- Mon Dieu, il se fait tard ! s'exclama John.

\- Effectivement...

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas vu le temps passer, il va être temps que je ferme boutique. Avec la météo de toute manière, plus personne ne viendra.

\- Certes, répondit Sherlock d'un ton ennuyé.

John remarqua son manque d'enthousiasme et sourit derechef, avant de froncer les sourcils. Sherlock l'interrogea du regard.

\- Comment allez-vous rentrer ?

Sherlock détailla la rue, l'épais manteau de neige sur le trottoir, et les rues désespérément vides de tout taxi.

\- Eh bien, à pied, je le crains.

\- La perspective n'est pas très sympathique... Si vous voulez...

John s'interrompit, incertain pour la première fois depuis le début de leur conversation.

\- Oui, j'aimerais bien que vous me raccompagniez en voiture, merci, compléta Sherlock.

Le visage de John s'éclaira à nouveau d'un franc sourire, désarmant.

\- C'est quand même pratique, votre science de la déduction ! s'exclama-t-il.

\- Scotland Yard ne peut que vous approuver !

John gloussa et se dépêcha d'aller récupérer ses affaires derrière le comptoir. La salle avait déjà été nettoyée depuis longtemps, et ils furent tout deux rapidement sur le parking.

\- Je vous dépose où ?

\- Baker Street, 221B, je vous guide.

Le reste du trajet se déroula dans un silence confortable, hormis les directions de Sherlock, John conduisant prudemment sur les chaussées verglacées.

Ils finirent par atteindre sains et saufs Baker Street. Sherlock rabattit son manteau, resserra son écharpe et posa la main sur la poigné de la portière.

\- Merci de m'avoir raccompagné.

\- Ce n'est rien. Attendez !

Sherlock s'immobilisa, à moitié sorti de la voiture.

\- Peut-être pourriez-vous, enfin, je pourrais vous donner mon numéro ? Si ça vous intéresse... débita John.

Sherlock le détailla en une fraction seconde, joli John adorablement gêné mais qui maintenait son regard sans fléchir.

\- Dites, offrit-il.

-Pardon ?

\- Dites votre numéro, je le mémoriserai, expliqua-t-il.

John rayonna, au point que Sherlock sentit le besoin, lui, de détourner le regard en écoutant attentivement le numéro énoncé, avant de sortir.

\- Au revoir John.

-Au revoir Sherlock !

Sherlock ferma la portière et laissa partir la voiture, qui s'éloigna doucement sur la route enneigée, comme à regret.

Sur la banquette arrière, son parapluie. Sherlock sourit et rentra chez lui.

**Ma très chère, j'espère que ce premier chapitre t'aura plu !**

**Je prépare le second et dernier chapitre, le plus vite que je peux !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour !**

**Voici la suite et fin, qui j'espère vous plaira !**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, John briquait toujours son comptoir méticuleusement, chaque soir. Peut-être même avec plus de minutie qu'une semaine auparavant. Avec application, il nettoyait tous les recoins de la salle, jusqu'à la dernière minute de son service, avant de fermer les portes. Ses collègues se moquaient gentiment de sa rigueur, sa patronne louait son professionnalisme, et John souriait machinalement. Pas qu'il ait vraiment à se plaindre, l'ambiance au bar était toujours chouette et ses collègues conciliants le laissaient travailler ses cours quand la salle n'était pas remplie. Tout de même, John n'avait pas vraiment le sourire. C'était idiot, ridicule, mais il avait plus envie de soupirer que de rigoler aux blagues stupides des habitués qui le chambraient sur sa triste mine.

Qu'avait-il cru ? Bien sûr que Sherlock n'avait jamais appelé ! Pas revenu non plus, bien que John ne puisse s'empêcher de relever la tête à chaque fois que la porte s'ouvrait sur un nouvel arrivant. Sherlock ne venait pas. Pas même pour reprendre son parapluie.

John soupira derechef : il devrait bien se faire une raison, son crush d'un soir ne reviendrait pas, et n'était surement même pas intéressé par lui. Il devrait envoyer le parapluie à Scotland Yard, si Sherlock ne l'avait pas baratiné (ce dont il commençait à douter) c'est encore là-bas qu'il avait le plus de chance de se trouver !

Il ruminait toujours ses idées noires quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il sentit le courant d'air glacial parcourir la pièce mais se refusa à lever la tête. Trop c'est trop, il n'allait pas attendre toute sa vie un homme qu'il connaissait à peine ! Cependant, quand la personne se planta devant son comptoir, pile à sa hauteur, il dut bien prendre la commande. Il releva le nez de son bouquin d'anatomie (toujours le même chapitre depuis une semaine, se fustigeait-il) et resta bouche bée.

\- Bonjour John, salua Sherlock.

Sherlock, enfin revenu, se pointant comme une fleur (arrosée de pluie, la fleur, et qui dégueulassait son bar), qui lui souriait. Mais quel culot !

\- Bonjour Sherlock, que désirez-vous ? s'enquit-il poliment.

\- Te voir. Et un thé, nuage de lait, un sucre, s'il-te-plaît.

Alors ça, c'était trop fort ! Le laisser poireauter pendant une semaine et lui faire du rentre dedans. Ça lui aurait collé une tendinite de lui envoyer un message ?

Vexé comme un pou malgré son naturel gentil, John se retourna pour préparer la commande, sans répondre à Sherlock. Il imaginait le regard bleu perçant l'analyser, l'esprit brillant caché dans cette boîte crânienne disséquer tous ses mouvements, et se surpris à vouloir supprimer toute trace d'énervement. Il ne voulait pas que Sherlock se rende compte de son état, de sa déception. Il entrevoyait déjà l'humiliation qu'avaient dû subir toutes les autres personnes que le détective consultant avait analysées, exposées à un déballage public de leurs sentiments. Ça l'avait bien fait rire la semaine dernière, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment d'humeur à subir lui-même les observations bien trop justes.

Il se retourna, tasse en main et la fit glisser sur le comptoir vers Sherlock. Il prit bien soin de le regarder franchement, son sourire avenant plaqué sur ses lèvres. Sherlock sembla le remarquer tout de suite, et John n'en était pas vraiment surpris, compte tenu de son incapacité à jouer l'hypocrite.

\- Tu es énervé John, pourquoi ? questionna-t-il de but en blanc.

\- Sans blague, Sherlock, tu ne peux pas deviner ? rétorqua-t-il vivement.

\- Observer, anal-

\- Oh la ferme, le coupa-t-il.

Sherlock se tut, vraisemblablement vexé de son impolitesse, la bouche pincée. John se rendait bien compte que son attitude n'était pas appropriée envers un client. Et même, il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'en vouloir à Sherlock, qui ne lui avait somme toute rien promis, à part de retenir son numéro. Il était irrationnel, injuste, mais il était en colère et voilà, tant pis.

\- Et puis merde, ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux-là Sherlock. Ne pose pas de questions dont tu connais les réponses.

\- Je ne pose pas de question si j'en connais la réponse John, c'est illogique et une pure perte de temps, fit-il valoir.

\- Et tu ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi je pourrais être en colère ?

\- Pas vraiment, je suis revenu pour te voir, c'est ce que tu avais l'air de vouloir la dernière fois.

John en resta un instant muet de surprise. L'homme en face de lui semblait totalement perdu, raide devant son comptoir. Les grands yeux bleus le scrutaient méthodiquement, surement à la recherche d'un indice qu'il ne trouvait pas. Merde, John l'avait bien trouvé un peu original lors de leur première rencontre, excentrique oui, mais pas au point de ne rien connaître à la drague.

\- Pour un type intelligent, tu peux être très bête, tu le sais ça ? lui lança-t-il, un peu plus détendu.

Sherlock se renfrogna d'autant plus que John c'était mis à lui sourire, un peu attendri, un peu pour se fiche de lui. C'était vraiment mignon, et John se sentait déjà flancher.

\- Tu ne t'en souviens plus, avoue.

\- Me souvenir de quoi ?

\- Mon numéro.

Sherlock eut l'air encore plus outré, si c'était possible, tout en nez froncé et moue boudeuse.

\- Bien sûr que je m'en souviens !

\- Bien sûr, oui, _approuva John,_ mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir utilisé ?

\- J'étais sur une enquête, mais je ne vois pas pou-_oh_ !

\- Oui, oh, acquiesça-t-il.

\- Tu voulais que je t'appelle.

\- Ca aurait été appréciable, concéda-t-il.

Sherlock eut le bon goût de vraiment paraître gêné, et la part la plus mesquine de John s'en réjouit un peu, avant de capituler. Ce mec était vraiment trop mignon pour son bien. Et il ne pensait pas qu'à son physique très avantageux, avec ses beaux cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux bleus en amande, mais aussi à sa personnalité qui semblait assez hors-norme pour bannir l'ennui de la vie de John. Et tant pis s'il n'avait pas tous les codes, au moins John aurait quelque chose à lui apprendre.

\- Tu sais ce qui m'aurait fait plaisir ? questionna-t-il.

\- Réussir ton année de médecine ?

\- Entre autre, _concéda John_, mais je pensais plutôt...

\- Un rendez-vous ! s'exclama Sherlock triomphalement.

C'était décidemment trop mignon, de voir cet homme, si grand, si élégant, le regarder avec la même trogne qu'un chien rapportant le bâton.

\- Brillant, Sherlock ! répondit-il malicieusement.

Le détective considéra l'idée, et sembla pendant un instant dubitatif, si John pouvait se fier à ses propres talents d'observation. Enfin, ce n'était pas très dur à déduire, quand Sherlock tirait pareille tête.

\- Et donc ? relança John.

\- Et bien, je peux t'inviter au restaurant, un Italien, si ça compte comme un rendez-vous. Ça compte, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est parfait. Je finis mon service dans trente minutes.

\- Je sais !

Sherlock posa un billet sur le comptoir et récupéra sa tasse délaissée et partit s'installer dans la salle, sur le même fauteuil que la semaine précédente. John le regarda s'assoir, dans un dramatique tourbillon de manteau noir, et sourit. Vraiment, il ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer...

\- Et tu pourras récupérer ton parapluie !

* * *

**Je vous remercie pour votre lecture !**

**Bisous !**


End file.
